The Legacy
by Kiliro
Summary: William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, has died at the hand of his successor, Lily Sky. Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap Bill, and the rest of the crew, will welcome her as the new captain. Based on fanfiction by Artemisdesari, Cliff Side.


**Today, I read a fanfiction by Artemisdesari, called Cliff Side (http:// www. fanfiction .net/s/3560720/1/). I got a plot bunny from it. So, I promised to link the story. Please read and review it, she's really appreciate it.**

**So, this starts when Lily Sky, successor of the last in William Turner's line, carrier of the chest, who is about to die of cancer, stabs Will's heart with his consent. He was too tired of being alone.**

**So, enjoy, people! And review!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Legacy: Chapter 1**

**Becoming Captain

* * *

**

Lily Sky watched as William Turner, Immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman, crumpled to the ground, dead. She thought she heard the distant cry of anger of a woman, presumably Calypso, but it died out quickly.

Immediately, she heard a roar from the Dutchman, not far from shore. Seconds later, dinghies started coming towards the small beach.

It seemed to Lily that the entire crew was present when they arrived to Elizabeth Turner's grave. They stared at her, bloody knife still in hand, the Captain's dead heart next to the Captain himself.

They all stayed solemnly silent for a minute, staring at their old Captain. Then, two of the crew stepped forward.

"Oi! You killed the Captain. You know what you have to do, now, don't you?" the younger one said.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Now, now, now. Don't be hasty!" She smirked. "Wouldn't you be 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" she asked, trying hard not to laugh.

His eyes narrowed as well. "Well, yes, I am. Why? Do I get something from it?" he asked.

"Why, of course, my dear Jack! You get to dig Will Turner's grave! Now, get going, it is a long and tedious work that awaits you! And then you'll have to wash the deck!" she said, snickering.

He grunted. "You're not captain yet, why should I obey you?" he said, snickering.

Everybody looked at him like he was an idiot. And then they stepped further away from him as Lily Sky advanced towards him.

"As soon as I am, though, you won't be any more of a smartass, get that? Now, dig, if you don't want anymore years added to your debt," she practically growled.

His eyes widened. "Yes ma'am! Where do you want the hole?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"Next to Elizabeth's. It was his last wish," she said. Then, she turned to the second man. "Bootstrap Bill?"

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry for your son. He couldn't handle it anymore. I did what we both needed." He nodded once again.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but this is going to hurt," he said, before stepping forward, sword drawn. She nodded, and closed her eyes.

She screamed in pain as the sword entered her torso. She screamed harder as she felt her heart being ripped from her body.

She fell to the ground, limp, but not dead. She came to a few minutes later. She felt… different, somehow. The change was imperceptible, so small as it was. But it was there.

Everybody, including Jack, fell to their knee. "Captain Lily Sky, we pledge our service to you, for as long as you see it needed," they all said as one.

She nodded in approval, holding herself higher, and more confidently than she'd ever done in her entire life.

She turned to Bill. "Bootstrap Bill, your son asked one other thing of me. You are now released from your debt, to live your life as you wish it, or end it here."

His eyes widened. "I… The only life I know of is on the Dutchman, and I don't want to live anywhere else. But I do not wish to die, either. Will you allow me to stay at your service, Captain?" Lily's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded.

And then Jack spoke. "Oi, mate! Can I get the release instead? Please?" he almost begged.

Lily shook her head in exasperation. "Dig, you filthy, lazy pirate!" she almost yelled. He jumped in fright and dug faster.

"Crew! Help him, or wash the deck. I'll be back in an hour on this spot, and I want it ready for a proper funeral. If it's not, somebody," she said, turning to Jack, "will get hurt."

He whimpered. "Help me?" A couple of guys came to him and helped him dig the grave.

A woman of the crew stepped towards her. "Captain? May I speak to you?"

Captain Sky nodded, and followed the woman. She looked young, twenty-five at most. But how long had she been on the Dutchman?

"I've been with William ever since he became the Captain. I would love to serve you as well, but I would appreciate it if I could go see my descendants. I just need an hour. They live in town, just there. I'm begging…"

Lily smiled. "Of course," she said good-naturedly. "What is your name, sailor?"

"Addie Judis, Captain, pleasure to meet you, and looking forward to eternity with you."

"Well, Addie Judis, if you say so. Shall we go to town together?" she asked, smiling.

Addie nodded. They started going down the path, but Captain Lily Sky could not stop herself from glancing at Jack Sparrow as he dug the grave. He looked up at that instant, and they shared a smoldering look that lasted a second. Then, she looked away, and headed down, following Addie.

* * *

**So, like it? Hate it? Please review, no matter what! I live on them! xD**

**-Kiliro  
**


End file.
